Silverstorm
Silverstorm is a sleek, handsome silver tabby tom with a white throat and underbelly, a twisted hind paw, and icy blue eyes. Personality He gives off a quiet and reserved air around most cats, his neutral expression seeming a bit cold to most and his tone when speaking to strangers usually formal and a bit clipped. However, he can also be quite a suave, charismatic, and smooth-talking cat, said to have the gift of a silver tongue when he really puts his mind to drawing others in. His smooth, lilting tones can turn sharp and vicious at a moment's notice, however, as he can have quite the temper over some matters - especially his Clan origins. Despite his ability to seemingly switch his personality at a moment's notice, he is a cat with very deep convictions, and he has a strong moral compass, believing in loyalty and dedication to your cause above most other things, which makes it curious that he is no longer a part of his birth Clan. Once he cares about cats, he is loyal to them to the end, willing to go to the ends of the earth to protect them. However, he does not tolerate betrayal of any kind, believing those that break promises and act falsely are the lowest beings in the world, and never forgiving betrayals or giving second chances. He can move surprisingly well on his crippled leg, and can even fight quite well, having learned how to deal with his injury moons ago, but his strength definitely lies in his intelligence and tactical abilities. He is a brilliant strategist, and can be quite perceptive, allowing him to discern other cats' thoughts, feelings, or motivations, and use them to his advantage during a fight. He can be quite manipulative, but will usually only exert this power over cats he doesn't like, or if he really needs to get something done. He's the sort of cat who believes that the ends justify the means, so he isn't above getting his paws dirty in order to achieve a goal. Although he seems completely cool and composed most of the time, and puts up a harsh front in the face of betrayal, he has a more sensitive side, and has some abandonment issues, feelings of loss or emptiness after being betrayed translated as anger that may cause him to lash out. History He was born and raised a MarshClan cat, and was very dedicated to his Clan when he was younger. However, many moons later, he left the Clan for mysterious reasons, and now hates the Clans - and MarshClan in particular - fiercely, behaving in a bitter way towards them. He stays away from Clan territory, instead sequestering himself away in Unclaimed Territory, usually sticking close to the redwood forest part of the area and away from Twolegplace as well, but if he came across any Clan cats, he would undoubtedly be hostile. To other rogues or loners, he will only be hostile if provoked, usually treating them with some respect and going on his way without interacting much with them. Moodboards Character Link! Silver/Night Link! Theme Song